And Then There Were Drabbles!
by Wherever Girl
Summary: A series of one-shots about my fave cartoon, plus some OC. Enjoy!
1. Royal MixUp

This is a series of Fangface oneshots. Ideas will normally include: Scenes before, after, or during other fics or original episodes, or just made up tales for when the plot-bunnies attack. They will NOT, however, include any: slash, death-scenes, pornographic scenes, or bloody violence. Sorry!

Also, I'll take requests!

Second one-shot, coming right up!

Requested by: Yours Truly.

Plot: Happens in the middle of the episode, _Royal Trouble with the King's Double. _How the gang got Puggsy and the king mixed up. Once again, I own nothing.

Count Basel had left the dungeon and was on his way to claim the thrown that would entitle him to rule Bavaria… but what he didn't know was that a couple teenagers had released those two werewolves and the boy who he thought was his cousin- the true king.

"C'mon, we've got to get back to the castle before Count Basel does!" Biff said, then grabbed Rudolph while Fangface grabbed Puggsy, and they left the dungeon.

"Hold it," Kim said, pausing. "We'd better put something on one of them, so we don't get them mixed up."

Biff considered this. Rudolph and Puggsy looked exactly alike, and there was a slight chance that- in their haste- they might cause a mix-up. They HAD put a crown on Puggsy, to avoid such, but he lost it when they made the switch. "Good thinking, Kim." He looked over, seeing a couple golden crowns sitting on a dresser in Count Basel's room. "We'll put one of those crowns on Rudolph."

"C'mon, Fangpuss!" Fangface said as he and Fangpuss ran in to grab one of the crowns, all the while carrying Puggsy with them. Biff and Kim followed them, carrying Rudolph.

Fangpuss hopped onto the dresser, grabbing one of the crowns to hand to Biff… but while he was on his way, he tripped over the other crown, sending the crown he held to fly threw the air toward Biff. "Whoa, look out!" Biff dodged the crown, twisting his body to get out of it's aerial path, but he twisted too far and fell… crashing right into Fangface!

*THUD!*

"Are you guys alright?" Kim gasped.

"Oof. We're fine," Biff grunted sitting up… noticing that Rudolph had fallen out of his arms. "Fangface, do you still have Puggsy?"

Fangface sat up, looking at his arms, noticing his best friend was no longer in them. "Ooh, ooh. Negative," he replied.

"Then… Where are they?" Kim asked, worried.

"Ga goo ga (snarl)" Fangpuss called, pointing behind Biff and Fangface, where they saw Puggsy and Rudolph, lying on the ground…

…Problem was, they didn't know which was which! "Oh, great. Which one's the king, and which one's Puggsy?" Biff asked, slapping his forehead.

"(grr) Don't worry, I've been around Puggsy my whole life, so I can point him out for sure!" Fangface boasted, then pointed to the double on the right. "He's THAT one!" He then looked at the doubles again, thinking about it and pointing to the other one. "Or… Maybe he's THAT one? (grr) Ooh, ooh, this is tougher than I thought…"

"(Sigh) We'll find out later. Right now, we've got to beat Count Basel to the castle." Biff said. "It's almost midnight!"

The others agreed and they grabbed the doubles, putting them in the Wolf Buggy. Fangpuss and Fangface sat on each of the double's shoulder's, and Fangpuss put a crown on the one he sat on. "Sorry, Fangpuss, but I don't think that plan is going to work, now." Kim said.

Fangpuss shrugged, then put the second crown on the other double's shoulder. Biff and Kim shook their heads, and they sped down the road, racing Count Basel to the castle…

A/N: I saw the episode enough times to notice, 1) They got Puggsy and Rudolph mixed up _too _easily, and 2) In one scene, they didn't have crowns, were both wearing crowns the next scene, and were crownless in the last scene. So, I decided to write this fic as a theory on what happened. Please review, but DO NOT flame!


	2. Stormy Night

This is a series of Fangface oneshots. Ideas will normally include: Scenes before, after, or during other fics or original episodes, or just made up tales for when the plot-bunnies attack. They will NOT, however, include any: slash, death-scenes, pornographic scenes, or bloody violence. Sorry!

Also, I'll take requests!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Requested By: Yours Truly

Setting/Plot: The first time Fangs watched Baby Fangs… and when Fangface met Fangpuss.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Easy… Easy… Calm down. It's no big deal, _Fangs told himself as he sat at the table in his aunt and uncle's house, nervously hanging on to a mug of hot chocolate. It was raining outside, the gentle sound of raindrops hitting the window panes intermingling with the sound of low thunder in the distance, with only a mild lightening bolt seen only once or twice. But that didn't shake the teenager's fear of storms- especially since his uncle, Andrew, decided to take his aunt, Sarah, out for dinner this night and needed someone to baby-sit their newborn… and Fangs was the lucky contestant for the job.

He took a sip of his cocoa, trying to calm himself down. He had never baby-sat before in his life, or had been alone during a storm before. _Maybe I could call Puggsy to come over. Or Biff, or Kim… _he thought, then shook his head. _No, then they'd think I wouldn't be able to handle it! I can do this… I CAN do this… I can DO this…_

Suddenly, lightening struck and thunder roared, shocking the teenager so much that he nearly dropped his mug leaping into the air. "I can't do this!" he cried, running toward the phone and dialing, listening to the phone on the other line ring.

And ring.

And ring.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up…" Fangs bit his lower lip, sweating in anxiety. "Geez, Pugs! Don't you ever answer your phone?"

_*Creak…*_

Fangs gasped, looking around to see what made the noise. It came from the hallway and- still holding on to the phone- walked over to see who-or-what was in the house. Looking around the corner, he caught a glimpse of a furry tail disappearing around the corner and yelped.

"…Hello?" Came a voice, and Fangs jumped, until he realized it was his friend on the other line.

"Puggsy! Sheesh, it's about time you picked up!" Fangs stammered.

"(Sigh) What do you want, Fangs?"

"You've gotta get over here, Pugs! I think there's something in the house…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know- I just saw a furry tail…"

"Huh boy… (Sigh) Relax, Fangs, a cat probably got inside or something,"

"How could a cat get in? The doors and windows are shut, my aunt and uncle don't have a pet-door, I don't think they got a cat because otherwise I would have seen it earlier and my uncle is allergic to cats anyway, and-"

"Alright, shut up. (Sigh) If I come over, will you calm down and stop bugifying me?"

"S-sure, Pugs, sure. Just get over here, quick!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm heading out the door n- uh, oh."

"What?"

"Fangs, we've got a problem- The storm's floodified the streets. I can't come over."

"WHAT? Oh, you've GOT to be kidding-" Fangs paused, seeing something small and furry crawl across the floor in the direction of the baby's room. "Augh!"

"Fangs? What's the matter?"

"I-I saw it! It was a-"

Lightening then struck and knocked out the power, disconnecting the phone line and leaving Fangs in the dark, holding on to the phone. "Pugs? Pugs?"

No answer.

"(gulp)…" He leaned against the wall, shaking. _Okay, calm down, calm down. Maybe you're seeing things- yeah, that's gotta be it! All this paranoia is making me see hallucinations! _Fangs told himself. _Just take deep breaths… relax…_

_*Creeaak…*_

"Yikes!" He ran into the kitchen, searching the drawers until he found a flashlight. Clicking it on, he scanned the room- freezing when he came face to face with…

…A post-card pinned on the fridge, with a picture of the moon on it. Fangs then felt dizzy, dropping the flashlight as he began to spin and his mind went blank- a common thing that always happened when he turned into Fangface.

"Arrooooo!" The werewolf howled, then looked around the room. "(grr) Where's Pugs? Where is he? (snarl)"

"Arrooo!" Came a higher-pitched howl from across the room.

"Huh? Hey, what was that? (grr)" Fangface walked over to the living room, where he heard the sound, and peeked around the corner, seeing who-or-what was in the house with him. "Yoo-hoo, anybody home? (grr)"

"Grrr…" The sound came from behind the couch, and Fangface grinned.

_Now I've gotcha! _the werewolf thought, sneaking over to the couch, and with a snarl he jumped behind it- catching nothing. "Huh? That's weird… I could have sworn it was-"

"Rawr!"

*BAM!*

The next thing Fangface knew, something had tackled him from behind and pinned him down. "(snarl) Hey! What's the big idea?" He turned and saw his attacker…

…which was a small werewolf, wearing a diaper. "Grrr…" The infant-wolf growled, giving the werewolf a look of mistrust.

Fangface, however, didn't really see him as much of a threat. "Well, hey little guy! (grr) What're you doing here, in my…" he took note of his surroundings. "…my uncle's house?" he looked back at the small werewolf, noticing he had his features- same single fang, same light-brown fur with tan tips on the feet, tail, paws, and mouth, and even had the same wild look in his eye when he attacked someone. "Wait a minute… (grr) Are you my cousin?"

The small werewolf arched an eyebrow at him. "Rawr?"

"(grr) You know… My mom and your dad are brother and sister… so we're cousins." The small werewolf just looked at him. "Uh, let me put it this way- we come from the same family, so we're related. (grr) Related."

The young werewolf cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding. "Grr?"

Fangface scratched his head, wondering how he could make the young werewolf see that he was no threat. "Uh… How about this-" he stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

"Oh…." The young werewolf nodded, shaking his hand.

Then there was a flash of lightening, and the young werewolf growled in alarm and swung Fangface overhead, jumping onto the couch and snarling at the window. "Ooh, ooh! What was THAT for? (grr)"

There was a roar of thunder and the young werewolf continued to growl, the hair on his back bristling as he glowered outside. _The storm must be scaring him! _Fangface realized, watching his cousin's reaction to the thunder and lightening.

"Heh heh, don't be scared," Fangface picked up his cousin. "It's just a rainstorm. It can't hurt you, (grr) …That is, unless you were outside and got struck by lightening… (grr) Struck, struck."

"Rah!" The little werewolf continued to snarl, climbing onto Fangface's back and looking over his shoulder, glowering at the storm outside.

"Um… but it won't get you while you're in here! (grr) Besides, lightening hardly strikes werewolves, anyway. (snarl) Watch." He set the were-pup down and walked outside, and the young werewolf watched as his older cousin ran around in the rain, splashing in the puddles. The lightening flashed, but none hit him, and he wasn't bothered by the sound of thunder.

The little werewolf grinned, realizing that it looked fun to be out in the rain, and ran outside with his cousin. The thunder roared and lightening struck a tree branch, but they ignored it, knowing it couldn't hurt them… unless they got struck, next. They went back inside, and suddenly the power came back on.

"Huh! I wonder when the power went out, (grr)" Fangface said. He and his cousin shook themselves dry and sat on the couch, watching TV. "So… Do you have a name?"

"Grr?" The werewolf infant responded, arching an eyebrow.

"(grr) I'll take that as a 'no'. …Hmm, what if we called you… Foxy?"

The little werewolf sneered, then held up a superman action-figure. "Rah."

"Ooh, ooh! You're a boy! (grr) Sorry, didn't know that. …Okay, how about Howl?"

"Nuh uh,"

"Alright… how about Hunter? (grr)" The little werewolf shook his head. "You're right, too common. …(snarl) How about Slasher?"

The little werewolf stuck his tongue out. "Nyah!"

"Alright, alright! (grr) Hmm… Well, you look just like me- (snarl) I've got it! How about Fangface 2?"

The little werewolf sneered and shook his head, not liking that name either.

"(snarl) Well, sheesh you little fang-puss, what kind of name do you-"

"Ga ga! Ra ra (grr) ra!" The little werewolf nodded.

"What, what did I say? (grr) Fang-puss?" The little werewolf nodded excitedly. "(grr) Ah, you like that name, huh? Okay, Fangpuss, that's what I'll call you from now on."

"Rah!" Fangpuss jumped up and hugged his cousin, making him chuckle.

Later that night, Fangface took Fangpuss back to his room, and the first thing they saw was a pile of blocks on the floor, and a picture of the sun was on one of them. Soon, they were back to being Fangs and Baby Fangs.

"Whoa! What happened?" Fangs stammered. "How did I get in this room and…" he looked at Baby Fangs. "…And how did I end up with you?"

Baby Fangs shrugged. "Ga goo ni ni ga," was his reply.

The thunder rolled and lightening flashed and Fangs yelped, holding his cousin close and sitting down in a rocking chair. "Ooh, ooh! I hate storms! They always cause power-outs, and lightening tends to strike people, and the thunder keeps me awake all night and-" he looked down, noticing that Baby Fangs was clinging on to him tightly, his expression timid. Then he realized something- the storm must have waken up his cousin and scared him! "Oh, sorry Baby Fangs. I didn't mean to make you even _more_ scared." He grabbed a blanket and wrapped his cousin in it, then sat down in a rocking chair, keeping his cousin close.

_I guess there's nothing to be afraid of after all, _Fangs thought, watching as Baby Fangs drifted to sleep in his arms. He wondered how he got here- all he remembered was finding the flashlight, then he woke up and… well, now here he was, taking care of his cousin as the storm outside began to calm down. _Looks like I can handle taking care of him after all._

Once Baby Fangs was fast asleep, Fangs put him in his crib and quietly walked back into the living room. The phone rang, and he quickly answered it before it could wake his cousin. "Fangs, are you okay?" It was Puggsy. "The power went out, and I heard you scream before the line went dead."

"Everything's fine," Fangs replied calmly.

"You sure? You sounded real tensified about something. …Anything happen?"

Looking into Baby Fang's room, watching him sleep, he smiled. "Nah. Nothing I couldn't handle." Saying goodbye to his friend, he hung up the phone, sitting down in the rocking chair to keep an eye on his cousin as he waited for his aunt and uncle to get home, which would be soon now that the streets weren't flooded anymore.

Soon, both cousins were asleep, now that there was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Review?


	3. Proposal

And now for another one-shot.

Note- I WILL NOT write: slash, gore, sexual, or other grossly crude stories. I'll take other suggestions, though.

I own nothing.

Suggested by: Yours truly.

Takes place: during Fangface the second's story, "The Chosen One"

Plot: Kite prepares to make his proposal to Kim.

Disclaimer: This plot is actually from Pcktmouse's story, "Trifles", from the chapter, "Perfection". If you liked their one-shot, you'll like this one. Kite/Kitefang is owned by Fangface the second.

Kite paced the floor of the hotel room, nervously. It had been over a year since Biff, Kim, and Puggsy had taken in him and decided to help him track down his father, Marlow, and he had come down to a decision that he had been pondering about since that first day… a rather fast decision, he kept thinking, but he knew in his heart that it was the right time.

He was going to ask for Kim's hand in mirage. _"(grr) Are you sure you're ready for this?" _his werewolf half, Kitefang, mentally asked him. Judging from the sound of his voice, Kite knew he was just as nervous as he was.

_Of course… aren't you? _Kite thought in reply.

"_Of course I am! (grr) It was MY idea in the first place,"_

Kite rolled his eyes. _Of course it was…_

Taking in a deep breath and facing his friend, he thought about how he would start. "Kim?"

"Yes, Kite?" came his friend's reply.

His mind went blank. _What should I say next? _he thought.

"_(grr) Just say that you love her and ask her to marry you!" _came Kitefang's reply.

Kite shook his head. _No, it's not that easy, Kitefang… you have to do these things delicately. _

"_(snort) Right… Whatever."_

_I'm serious! You can't just rush to the question! You have to ease into it._

"_How?"_

_Well, first of all start by saying- _he paused, realizing that Kitefang had helped him find out what to say next.

"_(grr) No need to thank me,"_

Kite faced his friend once again. "Kim… you remember when we first met, and you guys took me in?" he asked.

"Of course. How could I forget?" his friend replied.

"Well… I've never told you guys this, but, the moment you took me in, I felt like I had a real family, that I was surrounded by people who cared about me. I felt love."

His friend smiled. "Really? Gosh, that's… that's so sweet. Thanks."

Kite shook his head. "No… it's you guys I should be thanking- especially you, Kim."

"Me? Why is that?"

Kite blushed, at a loss for words again, and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Well, gosh, I don't know! Why _isn't_ there a reason to thank you? You've been the kindest to me, you've taken care of me as if you were my own mother, and… and every time I'm around you my heart beats wildly, and I get so excited I feel like Kitefang when he's chasing after Puggsy!" He paused and slapped his forehead. "I mean… um…"

"_(grr) Nice analogy, lover-boy. REAL smooth," _Kitefang scoffed.

"Kite… Are you trying to tell me that… you love me?" His friend asked.

Kite sighed, taking out the small black box from his pocket. "More than that, Kim…" he said, then held out the box to her and opened it slowly, showing his friend the ring. "I know we haven't been together that long, but… I really love you, and so does Kitefang. I know in my heart that, if there was anyone in this world I would want to be with forever… it would be you." he got down on one knee and held the ring up to his friend. "Kimberly Susanna Jones… will you (gulp) marry me?"

His friend looked at him quizzically, then smiled. "Of course I will. …I love you too, Kite."

Kite smiled widely, then slid the ring on his friend's finger. He was so overcome by the romantic moment that he couldn't help but kiss the hand he held… which quickly pulled away, followed by a gasp. "What is it?"

"Um… This is a bit much, Kite. I can't do this," Taking off the ring, his friend handed it back.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry, Kite. It just feels… weird!"

Kite stood up, sneering at his friend. "Ah, c'mon, Biff! You said you would help me practice!"

Biff paused, turning to Kite and arching an eyebrow. "Yeah: 'practice', not 'be part of'." With that, he walked out, wiping his kissed-hand on his shirt.

A/N: Review. No flame.


	4. Q & A

Wow! Feels like ages since I've updated this. Luckily, I got inspired by Mr. Miyagi's story "Drabbles", so I have him to thank for getting me back on track.

Okay, now lets get on with it!

Setting: Anytime.

Genre: Humor

Summary: Just random questions for the characters, with answers by the author (warning: may contain silliness).

Suggested by: Yours truly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, though it's fun to mess with the characters XD

Q: Why doesn't anyone tell Fangs that he's Fangface, and vice-versa?

A: For two reasons: one, they wouldn't believe them or two, it would be too hard for them to comprehend.

Q: Why does Fangface always attack Puggsy?

A: You'd attack the pipsqueak too if he got on your human-half's nerves.

Q: Are Biff and Kim a couple?

A: The last guy who asked them that ended up six feet underground, so I wouldn't recommend asking that.

Q: If a werewolf is only born 400 years on the show, why was Fangpuss born?

A: He got the trait from another family of werewolves… what, did you think the Fangsworth's were the only ones?

Q: How did Puggsy come up with his vocabulary?

A: He once got tongue-tied trying to talk to a pretty girl in grade-school, and thus his own dictionary was born.

Q: Why does Fangface always eat Puggsy when he hears food words or sees food?

A: He can't stomach other food… plus, Puggsy tastes like chicken (don't ask how I know that).

Q: Why do most of the villains they go after always want to rule the world, become rich, or control something?

A: They used to work with the government.

Q: There's a rumor that Fangs' uncle, Arnie, is Baby Fangs' father. Is this true?

A: Never trust the internet. Ask his mom.

Q: When the gang splits up, why does Biff always go with Kim, while Puggsy is always with Fangs/Fangface?

A: It gives a good reason to question whether Biff and Kim are a couple or not, Fangs needs a body-guard, and Fangface loves to torment Puggsy.

10.)Q: Is Fangface a rip-off of Scooby-Doo?

A: Fangface isn't a coward, and I don't recall Scooby being a werewolf, so not quite.

11.)Q: What is the best way to restrain Fangface from ever tormenting his best friend again?

A: Who is this, Puggsy?

12.) Q: Why doesn't Fangface have more girls in the gang?

A: They've already have Kim… plus, if you count Puggsy and Fangface wearing dresses… lets just say we have enough femininity in it already.

13.) Q: Why does Fangface always kiss Puggsy after he attacks him?

A: For a werewolf, he has an affectionate side for his friends... even the jerky ones. (One guy took it the wrong way, and ended up in an early grave).

14.) Q: In some episodes, the gang fly a plane. How can they afford it?

A: Their parents pay for it.

15.) Q: What are the characters' phone-numbers, e-mail addresses, and where do they live?

A: _Security!_

A/N: Well, there you go. If you guys have questions you'd want me to put in next, let me know. I'm open to other suggestions as well. Please review, but hold back on the flames.


	5. Tears Unleashed

Well, here's another one-shot for ya. Please enjoy!

Setting: During "The Chosen One" (written by Fangface the second)

Genre: Angst.

Plot: The gang hears about Fangs' decease.

Disclaimer: I only own Brielle, Tracker78 owns Kasandra/Hunter, and Fangface the Second owns Timothy, Kite, and Marlow. All original Fangface characters are owned by Ruby-Spears Productions.

0o0o0o0o0

He looked over the headlines again and again, his hands shaking, a bead of sweat running down his forehead, as he and his friends read the front page of the newspaper: _**"Famous Werewolf Dead. Shot after being transformed human." **_He didn't read the rest, he didn't have to… because he was there.

_They stood in the middle of the woods, following the footprints…_

"I can't believe it…" Kasandra sobbed, crumbling a tissue in her hand. "Who would DO such a thing?"

"A man who's obviously going to regret this," Brielle snarled, clenching her fists as tears formed in her eyes.

"It… it just doesn't make any sense." Kim said, tear-stricken as well. "Fangface was such a lovable guy! Who would want to just kill him?"

"Maybe it was Vincent?" Biff guessed.

"It couldn't have been Vincent. He's in jail several states away!" she then turned to Brielle. "Did Vincent have any other accomplices?"

Brielle became thoughtful. "Well… he WAS part of a gang of werewolf-hunters, called the Veni-Con-Yei, but he went solo when he found out they were killing both werewolves AND humans." she replied.

Kasandra stood up and grabbed Brielle by the shirt-collar, pulling her up to eye-level. "Tell me about these Veni-Con-Yei murderers! (grr)" she demanded, only it was Hunter speaking through her. "(snarl) Tell me!"

"I-I don't know much about them, Kassy, honest! I only know that Vincent trained with them, but didn't want to take any part in their hunts! …But I DO remember the name of their leader: Marlow."

"Who's 'Marlow'?" Biff asked.

"I don't know. I only heard his name… but it feels like I've met him before." she then looked at Kasandra. "Um, could you put me down, please?"

Kasandra sighed and set her down, then faced the others. "Well? What are we standing around, for? Lets go track down this 'Marlow' guy!" she said, heading for the door.

"Hold it, Kassy. We can't just rush into this-" Biff began to say, pausing when Kasandra turned and gave him a cold glare.

"Biff. Listen to me. My son, Timothy, has gone missing. My adopted son, Kite, vanished out of nowhere three weeks later. And now, as of last week, my HUSBAND has been MURDERED, just like my own PARENTS! I am NOT just going to stand around and mourn- I'm going to track down my kids, find the guy who killed my only love then I'm going to turn into Hunter and maul him to a bloody pulp!"

Brielle sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Kassy on this one. I've seen my entire family get slaughtered as a child, and did nothing but cry about it. Fangs was like family to me- to ALL of us- so I'm not going to let this slide, either."

"I know that, guys. …I was talking about the fact that we don't know anything about this Marlow guy or his group, and we need to do some investigating before we do anything… violent." Biff clarified.

"I agree. What about you, Pugs?" Kim asked, but didn't get a response. "Puggsy?"

Just a short distance away from them, their friend stood there, still holding the paper in his hands, his gaze infinite as the memory flashed through his mind…

_He froze, seeing his best friend standing a short distance away from him. "Fangs, finally we found you!" he exclaimed, running towards him. "Where have you been?" Fangs said nothing, but just stood there, his expression blank… but his eyes wide with fear. "Fangs? Hey, buddy, what's with you?" he slowed down his pace, approaching his friend. "Hey, earth to pin-head! Are you going to say something or-"_

_***BANG!***_

"Puggsy!"

"Augh! Whoa, what?" Puggsy gasped, turning to see Brielle grabbing his shoulder.

"Are you… okay?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

Puggsy rubbed his face, as if just waking up… though he was actually trying to hold back tears. "I-I'm fine, Brie. …What's the plan?"

"Kassy and I are going to go find Martin, and try to find out more about this 'Marlow' guy."

"Meanwhile, Kim and I are going to stick around and keep an eye on the rest of Fangs' family, just to make sure they'll be alright." Biff said.

"So, care to join us, Pugs?" Kasandra asked. "Or do you want to stay behind with Biff and Kim?"

Before Puggsy could reply, he was cut off by an eager and determined voice: "I'm coming with you!" And down ran Baby Fangs, though since he was now 12 the others only called him 'BF'. "I want to track down the guy who killed Fangs, and put him 6 feet underground!"

Kasandra sighed, then put a hand on BF's shoulder. "BF, honey, I KNOW you're as upset as we are… but you have to sit this one out." she coaxed, sadly. "That man is still loose out there, and we can't let you get hurt."

BF scowled, giving her a solemn look. "Kass. Fangs and Fangface were more then just cousins to me and Fangpuss. …Some man just took away the man who looked after me since I was BORN, who transformed into the werewolf who taught Fangpuss everything he needed to know! He was always there for us… more than my own parents, even! All the hurt I'll experience in the future will never come close to the hurt I'm feeling now." tears began to well up inside his eyes now.

Puggsy bit his bottom lip, shutting his eyes for a moment…

_He froze dead in his tracks, the gunshot ringing in his ears. 'No… please, no…' he thought, staring at his friend. "F-Fangs…?" he asked, his voice a whisper. No reply. "Fangs? …Sherman?" Fangs didn't move… until he fell backward onto the ground, blood seeping through his tan-white shirt. "SHERMAN!"_

"Alright… you can come." Kasandra sighed, but gripped BF's shoulders, tightly. "But, whatever you do, do NOT wander off on your own." BF nodded in reply.

"We should keep in contact while we're apart," Biff said.

"Right. If anyone finds anything, we'll meet up." Brielle said.

"Maybe we should call each other every day too, just to make sure everything's all right." Kim suggested.

"Make it every week, on Fridays." Kasandra said. "We'll spend a week in each town we visit and call from a different location- not with cell phones, just in case someone tries to trace our calls."

"Good idea." Biff said, then became thoughtful. "…When should we meet back up?"

Kasandra and Brielle looked at each other. After what happened and what kind of threat they were facing… it was hard to tell if they would ever meet up again. "How about in the fall?" Brielle suggested. "That should give us enough time to find some answers."

"That long?" Kim asked, a bit stunned.

"Why not?"

"Well… it's a little too long, don't you think? I don't know if we should keep apart that long… especially after…" a tear rolled down her cheek, and she couldn't finish.

Puggsy turned away from the others, biting his bottom lip and forcing his own tears back.

_He lay there, dead…_

Kasandra walked over and hugged Kim tightly. "I have to make sure the rest of my family is alright, and warn them. …If anything does happen, we'll come back… and we'll never separate again. I promise." she said quietly.

"Alright." Biff sighed, sadly. "We'll… we'll split up in the morning."

They went to their rooms. Biff roomed with Kim, Kasandra with BF, and Puggsy with Brielle.

Puggsy sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes fell upon a picture of him and Fangface, the werewolf holding him up and shaking him. Funny, he didn't know how much he missed the werewolf constantly tormenting him day after day… until now. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Brielle as she sat next to him. "You're not okay," she said. "And don't tell me you are, because I know otherwise."

Puggsy sneered at her. "How would you know?" he scoffed.

She looked him in the eye, squeezing his shoulder. "Because I know you, and I know how close you and Fangface were. …and I know that somewhere in that stubborn frame, you want to murderfy his killer more than I do." She then crawled on her side of the bed and lied down, letting her own tears fall on the pillow as she drifted to sleep.

He stared at her for a bit then looked away… his eyes falling upon a picture of Fangs cowering in his arms in fear…

_He knelt beside him, too stunned to say anything. He scooped him up in his arms… they were shaking. "Fangs? Sherman, speak to me. …Speak to me!" he said, close to breaking down. "C'mon, you know it takes more to shut you up! Speak to me! Please… say something… please…" But no answer came._

Tears formed in his eyes again.

This time, he let them go.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I was kind of in a mood when I wrote this… though, I guess it's obvious now, right?

Please review. Do not flame, though.

I'm open to suggestions.


	6. Shock

And now for another one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Setting: During the episode "Cuckoo Carnival Calamity"

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Plot: Kim's feelings after Biff becomes controlled by Zorak. (in her POV)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, but writing one-shots are awesome.

_

* * *

_

I made the first mistake of looking into his eyes- they were once brown, but now glowed red with anger, terror… and hate. I could literately feel my heart stop as he levitated us into the air, locking us inside a small car. "Biff, wait! It's us!" I cried frantically to him, but he didn't seem to hear me. He pulled the lever, lifting the car up and over the water…

Fangface grabbed Puggsy and began using him as an oar to paddle the car back to shore. It was a good thing Puggsy had suggested we roll up the windows, otherwise we'd be trapped at the bottom of the sea by now.

But drowning wasn't what worried me right now, but how we came close. Zorak had Biff under his control, just like how he did with Hal, and made our friend trap us in the car and drop us in the sea. It scared me, seeing how Biff- the nicest guy I ever met, the one guy who stuck by my side, the one who always had a plan for any situation- had been turned into a monster.

As we floated closer to land, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I remembered the first time we met, how popular he was in school. I didn't really care for him much, believing he was just another guy with a hansom face who could get any girl he wanted, only to reject her later for another pretty-face. We were paired for a science-project later in the year, and that's when I realized he had brains to match his looks, and rather than making me do all the work he actually thought of the two of us as a team.

And we had been a team ever since, a team that had grown since we met Puggsy and Fangface. …But now, that team had lost a member, and we had to find a way to get him back.

"(grr) Land, ho!" Fangface exclaimed once the car bumped into the dock, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

We stepped onto the deck and began walking toward the Wolf Buggy. "So, how are we going to save Biff and Hal?" Puggsy asked as we climbed into the car. I sat in the front seat behind the steering wheel, while he and Fangface sat in the back.

"First thing, we'll have to get that machine Zorak is controlling him with," I said, starting the car and driving down the road. It was the obvious answer… though I wasn't exactly sure how we'd get that machine. Biff was normally the one who thought about those kinds of plans.

But he wasn't here, now.

I drove us down the street, heading back to the carnival where the evil swami was no-doubt hiding out, using two of our friends as a couple of henchmen. I shuddered, wondering what would happen if Zorak escaped, and Biff and Hal were held responsible for what had happened- no doubt that was the swami's whole plan.

I winced a bit, still seeing those glowing red eyes every time I blinked, my heart feeling heavy, sinking into my stomach. I bit my bottom lip, holding back a sob… It was hard to picture Biff in such a rage. I had seen him mad on rare occasions, whether it was about some jerk on the football field or an insult someone threw at him, but that was basically just mild anger. To see him completely furious was just… horrifying.

_It's not your fault. Zorak made him that way, _I told myself, and felt an anger of my own building up inside of me, wanting to break that swami's mind-control machine over his turban-covered head. …Though, in order to reach the swami, I had to get past Biff and Hal, and I didn't want to hurt them, and I knew the others wouldn't. Not even Fangface would lay a hand on them- I could tell that when I saw how he restrained himself from tackling Hal when he came after us, and the look in his eye when he tried to confront Biff (before he changed the werewolf back into Fangs).

We reached the carnival and I parked the car. "C'mon," I said, climbing out of the car, and we started walking toward the entrance.

"Hold it," Puggsy said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "That schwami could be waiting for us. Fangface, scout ahead and make sure the coast is clear."

"(grr) Right, Pugs," Fangface said, and snuck around the corner.

I arched an eyebrow, knowing that Zorak had expected us to sink in that car, so there was no way he'd be expecting us. "Why did you send Fangface ahead? We could sneak in without being noticed," I asked Puggsy.

He looked at me, and sighed heavily. "I know," he replied.

"Then why…?"

"Kim, I saw your face back in the car. I can tell you're worried sick about Biff. And I know… how much you really carify about him."

I bit my bottom lip. Why was he bringing this up, especially after sending Fangface ahead? Unless…

He took my hand. "Don't worry. We'll get him back, and Zorak is gonna get his," he caressed the top of my hand with his thumb. "I promise."

"Puggsy…?"

"Look, that schwami went too far when he entrancified Biff. I'm not gonna let him get away with hurting you."

I just stood there, surprised. Puggsy had always been the tough-guy of the group, so seeing this side of him… Well, it was almost as surprising as seeing the fury in Biff's eyes, if not more.

Fangface then came back. "(grr) Coast is clear! That swami is nowhere in sight P-" he began to say, but paused. "(grr) Hey, what's going on? How come you two are holding hands? (snarl) And how come you're crying, Kim?"

I didn't notice I had tears in my eyes until Fangface said something, and quickly pulled my hand out of Puggsy's and wiped them away. "N-No reason, just allergies," I lied, and we walked into the carnival.

"C'mon, lets track down that schwami and get our friends back." Puggsy said, giving me a glance as he did.

I let out a small sigh, this time out of relief. I had lost one friend, but luckily I still had two more to help me get him back. …One of them doing it for my sake.

* * *

A/N: Alright, if any of you got anymore ideas on what I could put in, don't hold back! (hold back on the flames, though).


	7. Statues and Switches

Now for another one-shot!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Setting: During the episode, "There's Nothing Worse Than a Stony Curse"

Genre: Humor/Suspense

Plot: A "What If?" situation on what would happen if Medula and Fangface got their carts mixed up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface. If I did, situations like this would be included in the episodes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Medula had the scientists- which she successfully turned into statues with her stone-vision- thrown into a cart, covering them with a sheet and wheeling them down the hall, where she would meet her henchman, Kumo, outside the hotel to take them back to her volcanic lair, where she kept all the other scientists she turned to stone, with the use of the medallion that belonged to her ancestor, Medusa.

Unbeknownst to the villainess, a werewolf disguised as a maid was wheeling another cart down the hallway, in which his friends were hidden to keep from being caught from hotel security. They were investigating the missing scientists and tracking down Medula, tracing her back to the hotel, running into trouble because the doorman wouldn't allow their werewolf companions inside.

It was only mere seconds before their carts collided. "Oof!" Medula and Fangface both grunted.

"Watch where you're going!" Medula snapped.

"Well, excuse (grr) me!" Fangface snarled, shaking his head… and his mop-wig fell off, revealing his identity!

"You again! I'll handle you, personally,"

Fangface ran down the hall, pushing his cart, Medula taking off her sunglasses and using her gaze to try to turn him into stone.

He turned around the corner, going left, and Medula followed, accidentally going right. They zigzagged down different hallways, taking sharp turns, Medula turning various objects into stone. Fangface ran down a flight of stairs, the cart bumping with every step.

"Oof! Where'd you learn to drive, you nit-wolf?" Puggsy snapped, sticking his head out from under the sheet.

"(grr) I didn't. Why?" Fangface asked.

Suddenly, Medula's cart rolled out in front of him, and their carts once again collided.

*CRASH!*

"YOW!" The rest of the gang cried when they flew through the air, along with the stone scientists. The teenagers landed in Medula's cart while the scientists landed in Fangface's cart, the sheets covering them. Fangpuss, in the meantime, landed in a plant.

Medula and Fangface didn't notice the switch, for the villainess was trying to turn the werewolf into stone. "Hold still, you wretched beast!" she snapped.

"(grr) Wretched beast?" Fangface snarled, offended. He then grabbed a vase with a plant in it and threw it at Medula… not realizing Fangpuss was in it!

Medula caught the vase, sneering at the werewolf. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Ra ga (grr) ga!" Fangpuss snarled, popping out of the vase and slamming it over Medula's head, then ran to his cousin's side.

They grabbed their cart and took off. "(grr) Nice work, Fangpuss! Lets get out of here!" Fangface said. They stopped dead in their tracks, seeing the hotel doorman they ran into earlier standing before them, looking very crossed. "Uh, oh…"

Immediately, the doorman threw them out of the hotel, shoving the cart out with them. Medula in the meantime pushed her cart out the back door, meeting Kumo and heading back to the volcano.

"(grr) Well, at least we didn't get turned to stone." Fangface looked under the sheet. "(grr) You guys okay?" Pulling the sheet completely off, he gasped, seeing the two statues of the scientists. "Ooh, ooh! I think we got our friends (grr) in a mix-up!"

"Ga ga!" Fangpuss responded, pointing over, seeing Kumo and Medula pushing the cart onto a boat that led to the volcanic island.

"(grr) C'mon, we'd better get our friends, before Medula does!" And the two werewolves ran off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where's Fangface taking us?" Kim whispered, hearing the sound of water.

"I'll take a look," Puggsy said, peeking out of the sheet. "Hey, Fangface, where are you taking u- yikes!" he ducked back in, quickly.

"What's wrong?" Biff asked.

He gulped. "Fangface isn't pushifying us anymore…"

Biff and Kim peeked out, seeing Medula and Kumo. "Oh, no, Fangface must have gotten the carts mixed up!" Kim gasped. "What do we do, now?"

"Simple. We'll sneak out when we reach land." Biff replied. "Hopefully, Fangface and Fangpuss will have tracked us down by then,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangface and Fangpuss ran to the beach, where they saw a couple of Hawaiians running toward the water, surf-boards in hand. The two werewolves ran past them, grabbing their surf-boards. "Mind if we borrow these? Thanks!" Fangface said quickly, then they hit the waves, riding on the biggest one, toward the volcano's island. "(grr) Hang ten!"

"Goo ga ra! (grr)" Fangpuss exclaimed, riding on the tip of his board, balancing with ease.

Fangface surfed by him, zipping around the waves… eventually losing balance and falling in the water.

*SPLASH!*

Fangpuss floated by him, sitting on his board and patting it, offering his cousin a lift. "(grr) Thanks," Fangface said, climbing on, and they made their way to the beach of the volcanic island.

0o0o0o0o0o0

On the island, Medula and Kumo reached their volcanic lair. "Now that we've got the scientists, we can auction them off," Medula said. "Put these statues with the others. I'll be getting ready,"

Kumo nodded, pushing the cart into a different section of the lair where a few other statues stood. He walked over, moving a couple statues to make room…

Giving the teenagers a chance to sneak out. "We'll keep an eye on Medula," Biff whispered to Puggsy. "You go find the werewolves,"

"Right," Puggsy replied, sneaking in the other direction.

Biff and Kim quietly snuck past Kumo, but Kim tripped, hitting the ground with a *thud!* Kumo turned around, spotting them. "Hey!" he shouted.

"Run!" Biff cried, helping Kim up and they took off into a tunnel.

Puggsy knocked over a statue, which knocked over the others, causing them to fall on Kumo before he could run after his friends. "Now to find Fangface, before anything else happens!" he said to himself, running down a different tunnel.

"Get back here!" Kumo yelled, running after him.

Puggsy ran around a bend, finding himself at a dead end. "Oh, no. I'm trappified,"

Fortunately, Fangface and Fangpuss had found the secret entrance, just in time to see their friend in trouble. "(grr) Pugs needs our help! C'mon!" Fangface said.

"Ra ni (grr)" Fangpuss agreed. He and Fangface climbed onto an outcrop, pushing a boulder down, making it land right behind Kumo.

*CRASH!*

"What the…?" Kumo yelled, turning around frantically. Puggsy took this opportunity and ran past him, joining up with the werewolves. "Hey!"

"C'mon, Biff and Kim are somewhere in this cave," Puggsy said to the werewolves. "We'd better find 'em before tall and gruesome does,"

They ran into Biff and Kim back in Medula's lair, and they hid on a large rock, watching as Kumo told his mistress about the news. "Go find them!" she ordered him. "I don't want those meddlers to spoil everything! In the meantime, I'll be waiting for my hair-dressers to arrive."

"Hairdressers, huh?" Biff whispered, a smirk appearing on his face. "That gives me an idea. Two of us will disguise ourselves as hairdressers, and try to get that medallion off of Medula's neck."

"And I know just the guys to do it," Kim said, looking over at Fangface and Puggsy.

The plan included Puggsy and Fangface dressing up as cosmeticians, using French accents, while Biff and Kim were captured by Kumo, Fangface using a mirror to cause Medula to turn herself into stone, getting the medallion back, and Fangface changing back into Fangs, who freaked out after seeing Fangpuss…

But that's another story.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Review?


	8. Reunion

Dang, been a while since I updated my drabbles, hasn't it? Well, here's another one, for ya!

Setting: During Fangface the Second's "The chosen one".

Genre: Fluff.

Plot: Sort of a follow-up to my last drabble, "Tears Unleashed" where the gang discovers Fangs is alive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface or Kite/Kitefang… though throwing in fluff-chapters about 'em is quite fun.

* * *

Now that Marlow had been defeated, the rest of the Veni-Con-Yei hunters were in a frenzy, making it easy for Kite and the gang to capture them and lock them in the cages that had previously held the entire Fangsworth family captive.

Well, almost the whole family…

Sherman Fangsworth was nowhere to be found, and the gang began to grow frantic as they searched for him. "You don't think… before we got here… that Marlow…" Kim stammered.

"No, he's still here," Kite said, closing his eyes. "I can feel it. He's still alive!" he pulled out a picture of the moon. "And I want to find him ASAP." In a tornado-twirl, he transformed into his werewolf-half, Kitefang, and sniffed along the ground.

"Wow, didn't know we had another werewolf in the family," Arnie, Fangs' Uncle, said as he scratched his head.

"Perhaps it's one of Fangface and Hunter's kids." Andrew, Arnie's brother, guessed.

"But, they're the same age!" Clarisse, Fangs' oldest cousin, pointed out. "Do you suppose that… there had been ANOTHER werewolf born the same year Fangface was born?"

"Perhaps," Kevin, Fangs' father, said as he rubbed his chin. "Though, I don't recall anyone else in our family having kids before or after Fangface was born… Except you, Clarisse, but you came after New Years."

"I wonder where he came from, then…" Sally, Fangs' mom, wondered.

"(grr) He's this way!" Kitefang then exclaimed, following the trail, the others in pursuit.

"I hope he's okay," Kim said. "Oh, if Marlow did anything to hurt him-"

"Right now, Kim, you should be lying down somewhere," Biff ordered, stopping his friend.

"How can I lay down at a time like this? Our supposedly-dead friend turns out to be alive, and you want me to lay down? Give me one good reason!"

"You're pregnant," Puggsy reminded her.

Kim paused, recalling that she and Kite were expecting a child. She sighed, sitting down, lying a hand on her stomach. "Fine, I'll rest… But no one had better hold be back when I run up to hug him!"

"Deal," Kitefang said, then he and Biff ran down the hall while Puggsy stayed behind with Kim.

"I really hope Kite was right…" Puggsy said quietly.

"He's got to be, Pugs… When he put on Fangs' hat and- somehow- inherited the werewolf trait, I had a feeling that somewhere Fangface was still around…"

"Yeah, I had that feeling too… and it kept me up for weeks. Every night I'd stay up late, dreamifying up visions that Fangs would run in and leap into my arms, cowering in fear about these hunters, or Fangface tackling me from behind as payback for believing him to be dead… then I'd wake up, take a walk around our apartment, only to find out that my best friend was still gone." he sighed and shook his head. "They kept becoming more real each night, until I got too scaredified to fall asleep, and then Brielle started getting worried, begging me to at least attempt to close my eyes… but I couldn't. Every time I did…" he closed his eyes, and the image appeared…

_Fangs lay dead on the ground, blood on his shirt. Puggsy fell to his knees, scooping his friend up in his arms, looking for the smallest sign that would prove that his friend was alive… but couldn't see one._

He opened his eyes. "I just kept seeing the same image over and over…" he clenched his fists. "I promised myself that I'd trackify down the murderers behind it all, and make them suffercate… now that it's all over, though, the only thing I can do now is wonder if Fangs is still alive."

Kim took his hand. "Don't wonder. Hope." she told him.

He sighed, hanging his head low. "I am, Kim… and I pray this is the last time I have to, because I don't think I can handle another disappointment."

* * *

Kitefang and Biff came to a steel door at the end of a hallway, and without hesitation the werewolf pried it off its hinges and tossed it aside, stepping into a dark room. "Fangs?" Biff called. "Are you in here?"

They saw a shift in the shadows. "Go away…" a voice rasped, and they caught a glimpse of a familiar, lanky figure. "Leave me alone…"

"Dad?" Kitefang gasped, running toward him. "Sherman Fangsworth?"

"Can't handle… anymore…" the voice was sobbing now.

Biff found a light-switch and turned it on, gasping when he saw his friend: his clothes were ragged, his hair was a mess, and it seemed as if every bit of life had been drained out of him, his eyes staring vacantly at the wall across from him. "Fangs!" Biff cried, running over and grabbing his shoulder. "It's us…"

"No!" Fangs jerked away, horror in his eyes… horror that his friend had never seen before. "No more tricks! I can't take it! I-"

"DAD!" Kitefang snapped, gripping him by the shoulders. "Please, calm down! We're here to save you! (grr) Save you!"

"No, it's all another trick! Just like all the other ones!" Fangs screamed, trying to make a break for it, but Biff grabbed him by the arm, holding him back. "Please, just let me out of here! Just let me go!" he fell to his knees, sobbing. "I didn't do anything to anyone… I gave up my werewolf half… please… just let me go…"

_Gave up his werewolf half? _Kitefang thought, then remembered the cap. Edwin, an old friend of his, had mentioned a spell that allowed someone to split from their werewolf-half and transfer them to a precious object… like a cap they had been wearing their entire lives and decided to pass down to someone who's own werewolf-half needed to be awakened. _So, that's how he must have done it, eh? Huh, and Puggsy called him stupid!_

"Fangs, hold still," Kitefang said, placing the cap on Fangs' head.

"No, I don't want to be h-" Fangs began to snap, then froze. Suddenly, a bit of color returned to his face and a glimpse of life shined in his eyes, and he blinked. "Whoa… what happened?"

"_(grr) You stuck me inside our cap and sent me away, that's what happened!" _Fangface replied in his subconscious. _"Ooh, ooh, and get a grip, Fangs! (snarl) You're acting like a crazy person!"_

_But… Marlow… his tricks… _Fangs thought in reply.

"_Yeah, I know… and I don't like it, either. (snarl) But Biff and Kitefang are RIGHT, Fangs. It's all over now. You're okay… You're safe. We're safe."_

"Fangs?" Biff asked, lightly laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine now," Fangs replied, blinking a couple times as if waking from a dream… or, in his case, a nightmare. He turned to Kitefang. Even though werewolves- well, any kind of creature- scared him (including Fangface), he stepped forward and hugged him. "Thanks, Kitefang…"

"(grr) Anything for my new dad," the werewolf replied.

* * *

Police had arrived later and were arresting the hunters, while Kim and Puggsy waited downstairs for their friends. Minutes seemed like hours, and Kim was starting to question whether Kite's vision was right or not, if Puggsy had a point and they had gotten their hopes too high… if their friend was even alive…

Her answer came when she saw her beau, best friend, and missing friend walking down the staircase. "F-Fangs! Is it really… Can it be…?" she gasped, almost squealing with delight.

"Kim! You're here, too!" Fangs exclaimed, then looked over, a more familiar figure standing behind her, and his eyes widened along with his smile. "Puggsy?"

Puggsy only stood there, his eyes shut. _Don't open your eyes… _he told himself. _The minute you see his face, it's just going to end up being another stupid-_

"Ugh!" Puggsy grunted, feeling arms squeezing him, and looked up at Fangs. "Fangs! Can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Pugs, but I just missed you so much!" Fangs cried, not loosening his grip one bit. "Oh, I'm so happy to see my best friend- ALL my friends!- after being kidnapped, tortured, deceived, scared out of my wits, trickified…"

"I wonder what he's gonna do after he's reunited with Kasandra," Biff whispered to Kim, who could only shrug.

"…Locked in a dark room, watch my family being tortured…"

"SHERMAN!" Fangs' mother screamed as his entire family rushed toward him.

"MOM!" Fangs finally let go of Puggsy to reunite with his relatives.

It was a long reunion, but it seemed to go by too fast for the gang, for soon they found themselves on a flight back home.

During said flight, Fangs happened to look out the window at the moon. Kitefang was asleep next to Kim, both of them holding hands, and the other werewolf had to keep quiet (let alone keeping from 'aw-ing' at the scene) as he snuck down the isle, toward Puggsy, who appeared to be asleep as well.

'_No… please…' Puggsy begged, trembling as he lied his friend's body on the ground, covering his face with his hands as he tried to hold back tears. 'Not Fangs… Not Fangface… not my best friend…'_

_He could feel a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't dare look up. He remembered this vision- hearing Fangface's voice, and he'd open his eyes to see his face, only to see the ceiling, realizing that it was just a dream… a nightmare he had to relive over and over again._

But when he opened his eyes…

Fangface had seen a few surprising things in his life before, from giant cobras to space-creatures, but none of those things could compare to what happened next, something no one would ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER, ever, ever, ever, eeeevvvvveeerrr imagine to be possible.

Puggsy lunged forward and hugged him tightly.

(a/n: talk about ooc-ness, eh?)

The werewolf could only smile, hugging him back. "(grr) I missed ya, Pugs," he whispered.

"Same here, pal." Puggsy replied. "Same here…"

And after a horrifying experience, the two friends finally managed to get some sleep, knowing that both of them would still be around in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Yeah… it's after 4 AM and I was feeling fluffy… making me think I should take my therapist's orders and stop writing fan-fics after midnight…

Please review. No flames orzzzzzzzzzzzzz…


	9. 50 Ways on How to Annoy Puggsy

Well, here's another one-shot!

_**This one-shot includes a list with vital instructions to help you in life. Please read carefully!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any Fangface characters… unless I've stumbled into a dream-world. (looks around) Which, of course, I haven't. DARN IT!

0o0o0o0o0o0

50 Ways on How to Annoy Puggsy

1) Paint his nails while he sleeps.

2) Yell out random food words to get Fangface to eat him.

3) Use his vocabulary on a regular basis (bonus points if you do it in a Brooklyn accent)

4) Transform Fangs into Fangface at two in the morning and have the werewolf attack him.

5) Compare him and Rudolph (his twin) to the Olsen Twins.

6) Dye his hair pink.

7) Put pictures of him in a dress on the internet.

8) Hack into his Facebook account.

9) Ask him if he's ever had a crush on Kim.

10) Spread a rumor that he likes Kim.

11) Compare him to Shaggy.

12) Rig his stereo to blare loud music at random times during the night.

13) Hide under his bed and make that noise from "The Grudge".

14) Glue his hat to his head.

15) Laugh when he tries to take it off to hit Fangface.

16) Call him "Leo Gorcey".

17) Call him "Severus Snape"

18) Join Fangface whenever he goes to attack him.

19) If ever in the process of splitting up with him during a case, cry out "Did I do something wrong?" and pretend to cry.

20) Call him Lassetter (from Psych)

21) Give him a makeover.

22) Whenever he takes off his hat to smack Fangface, tussle his hair and scream "It's so fluffy I could die!"

23) Walk out of his room (when his walking by), look frantic, and say "Do NOT… go in there"

24) Sing the "Meow Mix" jingle whenever you go on long road trips.

25) Jump at him from the top of the stairs as a regular greeting.

26) Send him text messages in the middle of the night that make no sense.

27) Wash his red shirt with something white so it comes out as pink.

28) Upon doing the latter, yell out "Wow, it matches your hair!" (if able to complete Number 6)

29) After Fangface spits him out, bite his hand and say. "Mm. Needs salt."

30) Pour salt on his hand afterwards.

31) Sign him up on a dating-website

32) Tie his shoe-laces together when he tries to run from Fangface.

33) Whenever in a life-or-death situation, say to him, "I TOLD you we should've turned left at that last intersection!" (even if it never happened)

34) Compare him to Edward Cullen.

35) Buy a guinea pig and name it after him.

36) Take his car for a joy-ride.

37) When he insults you, tell him, "Aw, thanks! I feel the same way!" as if you're flattered.

38) Make him watch chick-flicks all night.

39) Talk in a movie theater with him, and when he tells you to shut up, shush him and say "This is the good part!" …then give away the ending of the movie.

40) Sing the "Happy Happy Joy Joy" song in the early hours of the morning.

41) Whenever he says one of his vocabulary words, shout "Watch the language!" like you're appalled.

42) Wax his eyebrows at 5 AM

43) Poke him in the forehead repeatedly and tell him to think up 20 different kinds of cereal

44) Make him babysit Fangpuss all day.

45) Put mustard in his coffee.

46) …Ask him if he'd like donuts and ketchup with that. (Fangs can help with this)

47) If in the unlikely event he compliments you, cry out "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!"

48) Wait around the corner with a giant rubber hammer and hit him with it, then apologize and say you mistook him for *insert creepy guy's name here*

49) Ask him if he looked into the mirror lately, because it's cracked.

50) Include him in your fan-fiction stories just to mess with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: See? Told you it was an important list! XD**

**Please review, but don't flame. (Puggsy, this goes double for you)**


	10. Halloween Safety, almost

Here's a new one-shot! This idea comes from a video I watched on you tube. Pretty hilarious.

Genre: Humor/Parody

Setting: Whenever.

Plot: Edwin and Lamone discuss Halloween safety tips.

Disclaimer: I only own Lamone and FF2 owns Edwin.

~0~0~0~

Inside a small recording room stand two figures. One is tall guy with black hair and glasses, wearing a black shirt with black jeans- his name is Edwin Miles Smith. The second is a slightly shorter guy with black hair, wearing a black cloak- his name is Lamone Vandeguarde. With them stands Biff, leader of the Fangface gang, sitting behind the recording system.

"So, is it on?" Lamone asked.

"Yeah, start whenever you're ready." Biff said. "It's recording now."

"Hello, and welcome to this segment, where the Fangface gang gives you safety tips to survive the Halloween season," Edwin began, facing a camera. "The rest of the gang couldn't make it, because of a serious magic accident- I mean, incident!"

"Namely involving the simpleton next to me goofing up one of his spells and turning everyone into fox-tailed, bunny-eared freaks," Lamone muttered under his breath.

Edwin turned toward Biff. "I think he just insulted you,"

Lamone rolled his eyes. "ANYWAY, to keep you all safe and out of jail next Halloween (why we're doing this around the Christmas season rather than next October, I wish I knew), here's some advice. The first issue we'd like to cover is vandalism. It's always a big deal because every Halloween some crazy, stupid kids decide to joke around, and there's not really much anyone can do about it, especially when the little nutcases get themselves hurt. One of the biggest pranks gone wrong is the mailbox bombs- not only are they illegal, but they're also dangerous."

Edwin nodded. "Yeah, Lam's not kidding. You could get your hands blown off if you don't do it right and don't know the stress level of the container!"

"That too. It's a felony, you're destroying government property, just don't do it."

"And what you ESPECIALLY shouldn't do is take a two-liter bottle containing gunpowder, and then mix it with some baking soda and vinegar, because then you're just ASKING for trouble."

Lamone gave Edwin a look. "Uh, yeah, that's not a bad point, but maybe we oughtta, you know, _not tell them how to make bombs in the first place_? I don't think that's what the producers had in mind when they asked us to make this video!"

"Well… we don't want anyone making one by accident,"

"I don't think that's likely. But, moving along…" they turned back toward the camera. "Another thing to mention, if you're going trick-or-treating, that's fine, but if you go to anyone's house and they answer the door naked, PLEASE call the police immediately. You may think they're just playing a joke or acting dumb, but no- it never amounts to anything good."

Edwin snickered. "Just ask his cousin-"

"NEXT, lets discuss fireworks. You think this wouldn't be an issue this time of year, but believe it or not there ARE some idiots who like to celebrate the 4th of July during the other three seasons. There are definitely some related injuries, so be careful."

"Yeah, and keep it reasonable guys," Edwin scoffed. "Because if combine Black Cats with Army Tanks and Sparklers, you've got one live wire and then there's no end to the kind of trouble you can cause with THAT combo, especially if you leave it on someone's doorstep or under their vehicle."

Lamone did a double-take, facing Edwin. "What. Are. You. DOING?"

"What?"

"You just TOLD them how to make a firework death-combo! What's next, are you going to teach them how to use the kill-curse?"

"Hey, it's easy, all you do is say _Advera-"_

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! Stop giving away instructions on how to get themselves thrown in jail, or killed for the most part!"

"Don't give me your crap! This was better than YOUR idea of how to keep from getting eaten alive by zombies!"

"I gave that information because I actually saw it happen! Where do you think they came up with the idea for Dawn of the Dead? Plus, I wasn't giving away lethal instructions like YOU were, you Cirque Du Freak rip-off!"

"Uh, guys? We're still recording…" Biff tried to say.

"Dude, that's lame. The Zombie population was wiped out back in 1987!" Edwin snapped, not hearing Biff. "And who are you calling a Cirque Du Freak rip-off, you Twilight reject?"

"Another one COULD start!" Lamone retorted. "And don't refer to me as a Twilight reject, you four-eyed twit!"

"Dracula-impersonator!"

"Harry Potter wannabe!"

"Oh, THAT DOES IT!"

The two vampires got into a brawl. Biff sighed and walked over to the camera. "There goes ANOTHER take…" he muttered. "Ninth one this week…"

~0~0~0~

A/N: Yeah, one mistake you should never make- letting two vampires of opposite personalities make a safety video (I learned my lesson) ...The directions given were completely made up, for if I were to post the REAL ones, I'd probably be to blame if no one heeded the vampires' advice and would end up in a world of trouble.

Please review. Don't flame.

If anyone has some suggestions, I'm open! (cannot include incest, slash, gore, anything M-rated, or Twilight-related *unless it's bashing*)


	11. Adjustment

Lacking inspiration for my other stories, here's another drabble. Enjoy!

Setting: A couple months after "Kidnappified"

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Plot: Toni tries to adjust to her new life living with Puggsy and his parents, though nightmares keep haunting her.

Disclaimer: I only own Toni.

Rated 'F' for 'Fluff'. …and also 'T' for some language.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni Marker wasn't used to the silence of the night, despite she always longed for it. Anyone would, if they were also forced to live in a household with a dysfunctional couple who spent almost every hour yelling at each other, breaking things, turning the radio and television up too loud, mostly griping about how all the leftovers in the fridge had grown moldy, or arguing whose turn it was to pay the bills after the power would go out each month, or accusing each other of having a double-life whenever one of them would come home late.

The only time Toni ever got a moment's peace was when she was outside the broken home, normally having to sleep on the roof, or hide in the basement if it were too cold out. The second one was the worst, considering the people she lived with would accidentally lock the door, or see her sitting on the old mattress down there and accuse her of finding their secret stash of alcohol. She had found it but never touched it- after seeing the results it gave the people she had to deal with- just so she could keep her brain cells alive. Instead, she wanted to poor it all down the drain or smash the bottles against the wall, though she was wise enough not to. Wasting the alcohol like that would only result in getting smacked and sleeping in the closet… the usual punishments.

The couple wanted a child but couldn't conceive one, so they just 'adopted' Toni, claiming to be her aunt and uncle, after her parents died in a car wreck. They believed discipline and an iron fist was the key in raising a child- though, according to Toni, it was the only idea they had. If she talked back, ran off, wouldn't heed their demands, or so much as sneered at them, she'd get smacked and locked away for 5 hours… if they remembered to let her out that is. She once asked a favor from them, wanting to go to the movies, only to get the response: "We're not made out of money. Earn some cash of your own!" …Which she found unfair, considering she had to lend them a few bucks before, and said so in retort. …Another smack, and she was thrown in the closet.

She couldn't believe it when she had finally found her real relatives, and the phony couple were thrown in prison for kidnap.

…Actually, she still couldn't believe it, even after two months.

As she lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, sleep avoiding her, she became lost in her thoughts. _What if this is all just a dream? _she asked herself. _What if I'm still in a coma? Maybe I was hit in the head with another beer bottle and fell unconscious, again. …Nah, that can't be it. Those people learned their lesson the last time- they hate wasting alcohol. I guess it can be real… they're finally gone, and I don't have to worry anymore._

Yet she was still afraid to sleep, worried that if she woke up, she'd be back in that God forsaken household with those trashy people. Eventually, around 3 AM, she drifted to sleep…

0o0o0o0o0

When she opened her eyes, she realized she was right.

She was back in the house, locked in the closet, hearing shouts coming from the living room. "For the last damned time, get it yourself!" A woman was shouting, and she opened the closet. She was a curly-haired blonde who wore too much make-up and wore a skimpy outfit that didn't fit her whatsoever. She scowled at Toni. "And what the hell are you doing in the closet?"

"You LOCKED me in here, remember?" Toni sneered.

"Well, out!" The woman grabbed her by the shirt and tore her out, throwing her into the hall and grabbing a pair of heels.

Toni scowled and started heading for the front door. "Where are you going, runt?" Came a gruff voice, and she turned to the overweight, balding man in a white tank top, old jeans, with a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"Out." Toni replied bluntly.

"Not so fast! You're still grounded for being out late last night. Go do the dishes!"

Toni looked back into the kitchen, seeing a stack of plates that were starting to attract maggots. "No offense, but I think the dishes have been announced hazardous material."

"We have to eat off something, don't we?"

"Then throw them out and get new ones!"

"What do you think we are, made of money?" The woman scoffed, giving the usual answer. "We can't afford it!"

"So, you can afford a whole shipment of booze, but you can't buy new plates? That's a laugh."

The man scowled. "What did you say?" he snarled.

"I said that if you cut back on the beer, you'd be able to afford new dishes, better food… and maybe some soap."

Before she knew it, she was on the floor, and the side of her face hurt. "Get up, whelp," the man was sneering. "Get up… Get up…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Get up, Toni! It's almost noon,"

Toni opened her eyes, sitting up, seeing that she was still in her new bedroom, and Puggsy was right next to her. "I slept in again, huh?" she asked, sighing.

"Yeah, for the third time this week," Puggsy replied. "You'd better start restifying up better when school starts. If you're not up by 7:15 before the bus comes, she'll come in with an air-horn and yankify you out of bed. …Believe me, I know."

"I'll keep that in mind," She got out of bed and followed him out of the room, down to the kitchen.

It felt new eating a fresh meal as well, having cereal that didn't taste like cardboard with milk that hadn't expired three weeks ago, at a table that wasn't cluttered with old magazines and rotting pizza boxes. Her aunt and uncle, Barbara and Richard, talked back and forth, once asking what she and Puggsy planned on doing today. "Not much," was her reply, with a shrug included, and that was basically all she had to say that morning.

After breakfast, she decided to take a walk, cautious about passing by any of the Fangsworth's homes, knowing that Fangpuss could be lying in wait, ready to tackle her. She never understood why the furry little infant liked to pick on her, though according to Puggsy he took after his cousin. At first she didn't understand completely, until she noticed how Fangface always attacked her cousin, and noticed the pattern. _I doubt Puggsy ever punted Fangface across the yard, though, _she thought, noting the slight difference. She always fought back, not with just an insult, but with a swing of a fist.

It was how she had to live ever since she woke from her coma. When someone wanted to pick a fight, she'd make them regret their pick, giving them a hard time… though, she rarely admitted, she hardly won any fights. The only time she could count a win was when someone would witness the brawl and break it up.

She walked back to the house at noon for lunch. Puggsy had gone out to see Fangs, Kim, and Biff; Richard had gone to work; and Barbara left a note, saying she was on an errand. The tomboy shrugged, deciding to make herself a sandwich. The first time she wanted to fix herself something, she had to ask someone, and she did it every day until Richard finally told her, "Toni, you live here now. You don't have to ask when to eat,"

After living with her false relatives, it took some getting used to. Every time she opened the fridge she was worried someone would yell at her, griping that she was eating them out of house and home, and telling her to keep her hands off the food. Yet nothing would happen, and she finally eased down.

When she took her empty plate back into the kitchen, she noticed a tray of cookies sitting on the counter, fresh-baked. She took a couple, deciding to have a little snack… "What are you doing?" someone asked, and she turned and saw Barbara walking in, setting grocery bags on the counter.

"Just having a snack," Toni replied, shrugging.

"I made those for the Little League team. It was my turn to make some snacks for them after the game…"

Toni quickly set the cookies back down. "Sorry, I didn't know!"

"It's okay, you can have one. It's not like you were going to take the whole pan,"

"Um, thanks," Toni took a cookie, lightly munching on it as she walked out. She was more used to being scolded, so being let off like that felt odd to her.

The tomboy walked upstairs, coming across Puggsy's room. The door was open, and she decided to look in. Normally she didn't poke around, but she never was allowed to go into anyone else's room before, and it wasn't like she planned on taking anything. She had only been in the room once, after her cousin and aunt first brought her home and explained how they knew her parents, and didn't get much of a chance to look around. She looked at some of the pictures hanging on the wall, some of them of her cousin in a boxing ring at the high-school, or hanging out with his friends. She noticed one of the two of them at younger ages- when she was five and he was nine, back when their families were close.

The one picture that really made her freeze was one that included her parents, Richard Marker and Kelly Marker (she found it funny that her uncle and father both had the same first name). It appeared they were all at the beach, their parents lounging in chairs while she was chasing Puggsy with a toy shovel- a brief memory of him kicking over a sandcastle she made sprung to mind. She couldn't believe how much Kelly and Barbara looked alike, and wondered if they were twins, knowing they were sisters and all.

"What are you doing in my room?" Puggsy asked, suddenly standing in the doorway.

"Holy-!" Toni yelped, jumping back. "Geez, Puggsy! Don't sneak up on me like that! What're you trying to do, scare me to death?"

"I just didn't know I'd be sneakifying up on someone in my own bedroom. What's with the snooping?"

Toni sneered. "Oh, it's so wrong for a girl to take a look around her cousins room and look at the pictures on his wall? I'm SO sorry,"

"Alright, stop being cocky. Next time ASK before you enter,"

"You didn't need to ask when you came into my room this morning,"

"I was making sure you didn't sleep in again, there's a difference."

"How did I know you weren't snooping around while I was asleep?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Just get out,"

Toni rolled her eyes back. "Whatever. Your room's a junkyard, anyway,"

"Like yours is any better,"

She scoffed and continued on… though, secretly, she was happy he didn't grab her by the hair to throw her out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni never got a chance to watch television, so she was pretty enthusiastic about getting to sit on the couch the rest of the afternoon and watch any kind of show she wanted. The last time she recalled watching television on her own was before she and her parents went for a drive, watching a wrestling match on television. Unlike most girls, she was into sports, especially the ones that allowed you to punch, body-slam, tackle, or trash-talk.

She was in the middle of watching a football game when Puggsy swiped the remote. "Alright, time to change the channel," he said, sitting down and switching the channel to a different show.

Toni swiped the remote back, changing the channel. "Not until I finish watching the game," she retorted.

"You've spent three hours in front of the set already," he grabbed the remote again. "Go find something else to do,"

"Why don't you go find something else to do?" she took the remote back, but he hung on to it. "Let go!"

"You've had all day to watch television, it's my turn. _You _let go!" They began to have a tug-o-war fight over the remote control.

"'Your turn'? What are we, kindergarteners? Give it back!"

"Probably, considering you're acting like one!"

*crack*

They froze, noticing that the back of the remote broke off. "NOW look what you did!" they both snapped in unison.

"If you hadn't swiped the remote, this wouldn't have happened!" Puggsy sneered, waving the broken end of the remote in her face.

"YOU swiped it first, dumbass!"

Puggsy reached forward. "Don't you swearify at me, you little-"

Toni flinched, jerking back. For a brief moment, he saw terror in her eyes. "Alright I take it back!" she said quickly. "I'm sorry!"

He arched an eyebrow and reached forward, taking the back of the remote out of her hand. "Calm down, it's no big deal," he stuck the piece back on the remote. "I did my share of cussifying too…"

She relaxed, giving him a look. "I was calm. I just… thought I saw your mom coming in." she walked passed him. "You can have the TV, I'm done,"

"Where are you going?"

"Out." With that, she rushed out the door.

Puggsy sat down, still thinking about the look on Toni's face when he reached toward her… the way she flinched, the terror in her eyes, and the twinge of nervousness in her tone.

As if she was afraid he was going to hit her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni had to clear her head. She had no doubt that Puggsy noticed her frantic expression, and she felt like an idiot for giving such a reaction… Back when she was living in the dysfunctional house, she showed no emotion, not a single hint of fear, whenever she was about to be struck. When she saw it coming, she braced herself, but never flinched. Avoiding the blow would only make them believe she was weak and couldn't handle the pain, maybe make them try to get her to cry. But she stayed strong, not letting them know that it actually hurt, secretly hoping they'd give up and try to figure out a different way of punishing her than with just violence.

She reached the playground and sat on the merry-go-round, lying down on her back and looking up at the starry sky. She closed her eyes, trying to empty her mind…

But all she got was another nightmare.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the worst one. The crazy couple she had to live with had invited a few of their friends over, and they were just as rotten as _they_ were. The music was cranked up to its fullest, beer bottles were everywhere, the room was foggy with cigarette smoke, and the people were acting just plain weird, babbling a bunch of nonsense, dancing like idiots, laughing when one guy started dancing with a broom…

And Toni had been locked in the basement again, though as long as she wasn't upstairs, she couldn't complain. She sat on the steps, checking her watch once in a while to figure out how much longer the party would last until the neighbors called the cops. The door opened then, and a man came down. "Well, well, well, who might YOU be?" he asked, and from the look on his face, Toni figured he wasn't wanting to just make acquaintances.

"Who wants to know?" Toni sneered. The man walked toward her, and she tried to step around him, but he grabbed her arm. "Hey!"

"Don't be so rude. I just want to get to know you… why don't we sit down and talk?" he then threw her onto the mattress. When he got close enough, Toni kicked him between the legs, making him fall into the fetal position, and ran out of the basement and out of the house.

Unfortunately, the man wasn't going to stay down, let alone let her get away for making him sing soprano, and he took off after her, chasing her down the block. "Get back here, you little *bleep*!"

Toni ran as fast as she could, turning into an alley and hiding, watching as the man ran by. She breathed a sigh of relief, waited two minutes, then walked out.

Someone grabbed her arm then, pulling her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"No! Let go!" She shouted, kicking the one who grabbed her in the shin… then noticed who it was. "Oh, shit! Sorry!"

"You really are jumpy today, aren't you?" Puggsy grunted, rubbing the bruised area. "What was that for?"

"Nothing… maybe karma just got back at you for something. What are you doing out here?"

"Mom started getting worried when you didn't turn up for dinner, and it's getting dark out. She sent me out looking for you, just in case someone muggified you again," he smirked at that last part.

"Ah, shut up. Lets just get back,"

They started walking down the street, and Toni was still lost in her thoughts. That man had never found her that night, but that didn't stop her from hiding in the church- it was the only safe place she could hide whenever things got too bad. She would only tell the preacher that she needed a place to stay for the night because some lunatic was after her, though she turned down the offer of them calling the police to escort her home. For one thing, she didn't want to go back until the next afternoon, when she was sure the house would be empty, and the fact that her faux aunt and uncle would only consider her weak if they figured she needed the law on her side to fight.

"You alright? You seem pretty quiet." Puggsy asked her.

"Sorry, lost in thought. You'd know what it would be like if you had one," Toni replied.

He scowled. "How come you have to be like that?"

"Like what?"

"Giving attitude when someone shows concern about ya, picking a fight over everything… freaking out every time someone so much as reaches toward you."

"You forget where I had to live the past two years. …And what about you? I've seen you give attitude left and right, and you and Fangs both get into a heated argument once in a while! And I've seen you flinch every time he looks at the moon, too, so don't even THINK I'm the only one with issues, pal!"

"Yeah… but that's because 1) Fangs annoys me, 2) he always comes up with some pin-brained idea that gets on my nerves, and 3) he changes into a weirdo-werewolf! You may deal with Fangpuss once in a while, but when you don't, you're at my house, where you act like a little smart-mouth to me almost every second."

"How else am I supposed to communicate with your species?"

"Can you lighten up on the insults for one minute and actually talk maturely? There's something up with you, and I want to know what it is,"

"NOTHING is up with me, Puggsy! Get it through your head already. I'm perfectly fine, there's no need to freak out over every little thing,"

He gave her a look. "You mean the way you freaked out when I merely reached for ya to get the piece of the remote that got busterated, thinking I was going to hit you?"

Toni paused, looking at him. "What makes you think I was thinking that?"

"Toni. I saw it in your eyes. You were horrified. I DO remember where you had to live before-"

"Then you'll know why I always have my guard up and don't take shit from anybody. Now drop it." With that, she quickly stormed off, heading back for the house.

Puggsy shook his head. "Why do girls always get so worked up when you try to reason with 'em?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni was used to being yelled at whenever she got home from being gone past sundown… not hugged and given a lecture about saying where she's going and being back before dark. She only nodded, giving an apology, and walked up to her room. Puggsy stood by the kitchen doorway, listening to his parents talk. "Do you think she'll be alright, Richard? She always seems so nervous around us," Barbara said.

"She just needs a little more time to get used to it," Richard replied. "She spent the last couple years living with a couple of low-lives who treated her cruelly, and needs to be reminded that she's in a better home now, with a family who really cares." he then turned his head, looking over his shoulder in Puggsy's direction. "Isn't that right, son?"

Puggsy arched an eyebrow, stepping in. "How do you always know I'm listening?" he asked.

"Well for one thing, your elbow was sticking out when you crossed your arms," Barbara noted. "Though, you didn't have to hide, since you're part of the conversation, too. We need to help Toni feel more adjusted here,"

"Isn't quite easy, since she can hardly have a discussion without hurling an insultation."

"Maybe if you both showed a little less attitude toward each other, you wouldn't get insulted so much," Richard pointed out.

"She always gives it no matter what, though! I tried talking to her on the way home, and that's all she ever did! Even when I didn't retaliate!"

"That's how she always acted back with those people, though. They never gave her a reason to give them compliments or show some manners… and I think she thinks the same about you." Richard replied.

"Me? Why me?"

His parents both gave him the 'Do You Have To Ask?' look.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll try to watch myself around her. …But I'm telling ya, if she pushes me over the edge, I'm not holding up my end of the deal!"

"Just go talk to her, and try to clear things up," Barbara retorted.

Puggsy sighed and walked up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0

She saw it as soon as she closed her eyes.

They were really fed up with her now. She had stayed out until sunrise and refused to give them any cash or clean up the mess they had made that week. She told them to stop being a couple of slummy boozers, get off their butts to pull their weight, and get some help, or she would call the cops. …She must've hit a nerve, because they beat her until she blacked out, and when she awoke, she was in the dumpster- as if they thought they had finally killed her. She crawled out and thought about making a run for it, but the woman was nearby, seeing her. "Don't even think that you can run from us," she sneered. "Cowards like that only get tracked down and beaten worse once people realize how weak they are,"

So she didn't run, but stood her ground. "I was going to go buy some aspirin for this headache," she sneered, reaching into her pocket and realizing her money was gone.

"Yeah, nice try, girl, but we already used it for aspirin of our own. You can still run, but what will you do? No one wants a little smart-mouthed bitch like you in their home, and your mommy and daddy are dead and gone. We're the only ones you've got. You leave us, and you'll only end up on the streets with the rest of the trash."

Toni clenched her fists. She didn't want to run, didn't want to be labeled 'weak'… but she did anyway. She wanted to get away just long enough to forget the pain and hurtful words, running to the one place where she knew she'd be with someone she loved. She took off to the cemetery, where she knelt by her parents graves… wishing she had died with them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni didn't realize she was shedding tears until she opened her eyes, hearing a knock on the door. "Come in," she said, quickly wiping her eyes. Puggsy walked in, and she unleashed a heavy, bitter sigh. "What do YOU want?"

It took every ounce of strength for Puggsy not to make a snappy comeback. "I just… came up to see how you were doing," he replied.

"Once again, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking that?"

He sneered. "Because I know you're lying, and don't try to hide it anymore. I know you grew up with a couple of creeps, but that's over! You live in a good home now, with people who'll actually take care of you and won't slap you across the face… no matter how much you might deserve it…"

She scowled. "Real comforting. Get out."

He sighed. "I'm not trying to sound like a jerk, Toni. It's tempting, but I'm trying to get through to you. You have to understand that no one's going to beatify ya every time you say something. Sure, we'll argue back and forth, but c'mon- we're family, it happens." He sat on the bed, next to her. "You don't have to prove how tough you are anymore, Toni- heck, taking on Edward Jr. and Downy helped you make a point, already."

Toni felt the scars on her cheek, where Edward Jr. had scratched her, and she shrugged. "Eh, wasn't that hard. Junior was too cocky for his own good and Downy hit like a sissy."

"True, but it still took guts, since one was a vampire and the other had a gang on his side- and a gun. But until goons like them come around, you don't have to act like you're trying to survive in the slums anymore. We'll take care of you,"

"That's just it, though. I'm used to just taking care of myself. I developed this defensive instinct ever since the car-wreck, trying to avoid sympathy and stay tough…" she sighed, hanging her head low. "Though, as you probably notice, I tend to push my luck. When Downy and his gang mugged me, I realized I wasn't as strong as I wanted to be. I actually proved to be pretty weak,"

"Yeah, right. Name one weak girl who had the guts to drop-kick Fangpuss over the fence while Fangface was watching! It took all my strength to hold him back until you apologized… and let Fangpuss tossify you onto the roof," he put an arm around her. "Listen, Toni, you can keep up the tough image, but you have to remember your strengths. You may be able to take on a couple guys, but not a whole army! Next time you're in a jam, don't hold back and ask for help, alright?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, I'm used to doing things on my own. I wanted to get help sooner… but I didn't want anyone to think I was soft, that I couldn't handle anything by myself."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't have toughed it out like that, Toni. Just because you get help with something that hard doesn't mean you're weak, but wise. Even the toughest guys need help once in a while- you wouldn't believe the saturations Fangface and I got in, and we always had to watch each other's backs."

Toni sighed. "I was scared, too."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, believe it. I got scared on several occasions, like the time they invited their trashy friends over and one of them came after me, and the time I threatened to call the cops and they beat me and threw me in a dumpster. After that, I just started running off from sundown 'til sunset, and eventually they stopped caring where I was going, just as long as no cops followed me." she pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in her arms. "I wanted to find someone else to take me in, but I was always wearing filthy clothes and looked like a hobo, and only the minister at the church welcomed me."

"Well, you got your wish now, and don't have to be scared anymore. …Was that why you were so jumpy?"

She nodded. "Yeah… just don't tell anyone about it, or I'll punch you so hard, it'll wake up your dentist!"

Puggsy rolled his eyes once more. "And we're back to using the attitude."

"Oh, c'mon, you didn't really expect a heartfelt conversation could change me THAT easily, did ya?"

"Eh, not really. Just remember what I said," he stood up and started walking out. "Oh, and Toni?"

"Yeah?"

He traced his finger across his eye. "Ya missed a spot,"

Toni wiped her eye, seeing that she had shed a tear. "Glad you caught that,"

Puggsy nodded her goodnight and closed the door, and she lied back down.

She didn't have terrible visions of living in a broken home, or a single nightmare about a man chasing after her that night.

Instead, Toni dreamed about the time Puggsy kicked her sandcastle over, and she chased him around with a shovel, their parents laughing at the sight and calling them back before she could do any damage.

Toni wasn't used to smiling in her sleep… but she figured she'd adjust.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: There you go, as close as fluff as I could put between Puggsy and Toni. …Not easy, I'll admit, but I'll keep working on it.

Please review, send some ideas, don't flame, and see you in the next drabble.


	12. Vampire Talk

Well, guys, here's another one-shot.

Suggested by: **Scoobycool9**

Genre: Family/Humor

Setting: Takes place after Missing in Fiction (part One)

Plot: Lamone talks to Toni about being a vampire.

Disclaimer: I only own Lamone and Toni.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok, she's in the air… she's got her wings spread… she's flying… She's flying… SHE'S FLYING! SHE'S GOING at an odd angle… okay now she's falling… she's plummeting to the ground… no wait, toward a tree-"

*CRASH!*

Fangpuss cringed, lowering his binoculars. "Aaaaaand, she's down for the count." he finished.

"Gosh, she did better back in India," Kiff said as he sat on the balcony with Fangpuss. "Remember that?"

"How could I forget? She shot out of lava and flew into the air like a bullet!" Blackrose replied. "I wonder why she's doing so crappy now."

"Alright, you two, that's enough. Go inside," Puggsy said, ushering the kids into the apartment.

"Aw, Dad, can't we watch her more?" Kiff begged. "I want to see how many times Toni crashes."

"Not as much as you did when you were vampirized, I'd bet."

Blackrose giggled and Kiff glared at her, and they walked inside. Puggsy and Fangpuss looked down, watching as Toni plucked small branches out of her hair and brushed herself off. It was the third time that morning she had practiced flying, and the third time she had crashed. "Hey, Toni, you sure you don't want to carry an air-bag around with you?" Fangpuss called to her.

"Shut up, or you can be my crash-test dummy!" Toni shouted back.

"I wouldn't tease her too much, Fangpuss. Once she gets flying, she'll be unstoppable," Puggsy told him. "Then you'll be in big trouble,"

Fangpuss scoffed. "By the time she learns to fly, the rest of us will probably be dead." he commented.

"I HEARD THAT YOU WERE-ASS!" Toni bellowed from below.

"Hey, Toni, watch the language! The kids are right inside!" Puggsy called down to her.

Toni only muttered curses to herself, kicking at the dirt and trudging on. "She's heading for the fire-escape again," Fangpuss sighed, shaking his head. "She ought to take a break, before she breaks her neck (grr)"

"I'm surprised she hasn't broken anything already." came a voice, and they turned to see Lamone standing beside them.

"Why don't you help her out, give her some tips?"

"I've already taught her the basics. She just needs to clear her head and remember what I told her,"

Toni was on the roof now, taking a deep breath and running off, her wings spread, soaring for a bit before spiraling downward into the bushes. "Maybe you ought to tell her again, before the apartment's gardener goes on a rampage," Puggsy suggested.

Toni climbed out of the bushes, fuming. "That's it! I QUIT!" she shouted, then stormed off.

"Geez, she's really worked up about this," Fangpuss said, surprised. "Maybe she's mutilating,"

"You mean menstruating?" Lamone corrected.

"Is there a difference?" Puggsy questioned.

"One of us should go talk to her,"

Puggsy and Fangpuss muttered in agreement.

Lamone sneered. "Well, don't everyone jump up at once…" he leaped over the balcony and landed on the ground, slinking off in the direction Toni was going.

He found her sitting in the garden- where a few other smashed bushes and trees with broken limbs stood- near a small goldfish-pond. "Go away." she sneered, not even facing him. "I got enough criticism from Fangpuss, I don't need any from you."

"I'm not here to criticize. I just want to know what's going on. You were doing well back in India, when you managed to swipe that book out of Darkarai's hands… so why aren't you soaring now?"

"I don't know… I just woke up this morning, felt like flying, and couldn't get off the ground. I know how to do it… I can't figure out why. …Maybe my wings are just defective and I'm not cut out for flying."

"If that were true, you wouldn't have wings in the first place. Something must be clouding your mind that's affecting your concentration… did something happen to piss you off?"

Toni shook her head. "No… except for Fangpuss pointing and laughing at me when I tried to practice."

"Nothing before that?"

"Not that I can remember."

"I see. Is there anything else on your mind that's distracting you?"

Toni sighed, rubbing her arm. "Yeah, but it's nothing I want to share."

"Might as well get it off your chest, rather than having it weigh you down."

Toni scoffed. "You ought to know anyway, if you're my cousin. You know what day it is?"

"April 23rd…" he paused then, thinking about it. "…the day Uncle and Aunt Marker passed away…"

"Yeah. It's the anniversary of my parents' deaths…" Toni looked at her face in the water. "I realized it as soon as I woke up this morning, and then I started to wonder how they think about me being a vampire. I doubt they wanted a daughter with fangs and bat-wings."

Lamone shrugged. "Eh, they'd probably take it better than my parents did."

"How did yours take it?"

"Well, my father wanted to kill me, and my mother could hardly look at me. …Oh, wipe that shocked expression off of your face. Back then, having a supernatural relative wasn't exactly something you wanted to brag about. There was more prejudice against vampires in my time then there is now."

"So… what did you do about it?"

"My brother, Jonathan, stood up for me. He and I were twins, yet he wasn't born with our trait, and begged our father to let me live. (sigh) He listened, but sailed out to sea, abandoning our family. My mother was always tense around me, and one day she grew ill with a disease we know today as pneumonia. Edwin had told me about a trick where I could suck the virus out of her system… but she wouldn't let me, and died days later."

"That's terrible… so you and your brother became orphans?"

"Not quite. We had an uncle who took care of us for some time."

"Oh. That's good."

"Yes, but it had a downfall. Unlike the rest of my relatives, I couldn't age… and every hundred years when a new vampire was born, they'd end up doing something stupid that resulted in them losing their heads."

"Like what?"

"Oh, trying to seduce young virgins, sucking the blood out of some unsuspecting people, getting in a fight with some werewolves… many things that made people see vampires of our family as killers. You and Kiff are the only ones who haven't done any of that- unless you count your bickering with Fangpuss."

"You said Kiff was a vampire before because someone injected vampire blood into Brielle's stomach when she was pregnant with him… and he said you tried to make him an heir to take your place as the vampire king."

"Turns out that story is backwards," came a voice, and they saw Puggsy standing behind them. "WG and Brielle had fused, and Kiff ended up in WG's stomach when Brielle got injectified." he arched an eyebrow at Lamone. "But him being the next vampire king was one thing that hit my nerves."

Lamone rolled his eyes. "Oh, like it's not the first time you'd have a royal twin," he remarked.

"So… how did he become a vampire then?" Toni asked.

"We never found out, though whoever infected him is going to get his fangs knocked out," Puggsy replied.

Toni shrugged. "Well, either way, it just means I'm still the only recent vampire in the family… and my parents are probably freaking out in Heaven."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lamone said. "I've known your parents for some time. I kept in touch with all our relatives for the past 500 years, and I know that our relatives today aren't so tense about having vampires in the family. …Puggsy is the only exception."

"Hey!" Puggsy snapped.

"I knew your parents well enough to know that they'd accept you as you are, and wouldn't want you to give it up just because you sprouted wings and fangs. You're fine just the way you are."

"You sure about that?" Fangpuss asked, popping out of the bushes.

"Is anyone ELSE eavesdropping on this conversation?" Toni snapped, looking around.

"Way to ruin the almost-heartfelt moment, nit-wolf," Puggsy sneered, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm just saying she needs to work on her personality. …along with the both of you." He laughed, though suddenly he had an age-glitch and shrunk back down to an infant.

"Werewolf, quarter punt!" Toni exclaimed, then kicked Fangpuss high into the air. "He's flying, he's flying, he's falling, he's falling- bam! Right into… Fangface's bedroom window…"

"This would be a good time… to run." Lamone suggested, and the three cousins shot off.


	13. Arguements Amongst Villains

Okay, here's another one-shot for ya. Please enjoy… otherwise it'll mean I have failed to entertain you and will lose my self-esteem for the 18th time this month :P

Setting: After the first two series of the show.

Genre: Humor, mostly.

Plot: All the villains talk (or complain) about their experiences with the gang.

Rating: NFAITGWCHBI (Not For Anyone In The Gang Who Can't Handle Being Insulted)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the villains (for the first time, I'm actually happy about it :D)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dr. Lupiter, Vincent Blackmire, Professor Arnos, Dr. Lazarus Webb, Dr. Cybron, Dr. Chill, Zolaf, and Zeno sat around a table, glaring at each other. They were all different villains with different motives and plots, but one thing they had in common was that they used super-science or dark-magic in their schemes.

Zorak the Swami and Misto the Magician sat across from each other on opposite couches. Next to them sat Count Basel and Vera, who also glowered at each other. Zorak and Misto both knew dark magic as well, but also used science to help out their tricks; Count Basel and Vera both wanted to get rid of their royal cousins to take over their thrones.

Standing on the other side of the room was Lizard Man, who was sneering at Vulture Man, who was giving a mocking look at Dragon Man, who was scowling at a small trio of Skull Men, who were whispering about Neptune. Lizard Man and the Skull Men all tried to achieve objects that would give them super-powers; Vulture Man had tried to turn local villagers into slaves; and Dragon Man had stolen a dragon artifact that could turn things into gold; and Neptune had used a giant shark to help capture the crew of a cruise ship and force them to build a new Atlantis.

Iron Mask and the Sky Ghost gave disapproving glances at each other as they passed by in the hallway. Iron Mask had tried going back in time to steal treasure, while the Sky Ghost tried using black pearls to turn himself invisible to perform robberies undetected.

The Cobra Queen and Cruella were seconds from strangling each other, while Countess Lezorla and Medula sneered at each other. The Cobra Queen tried to steal Gloria Vanderfeller's fortune by impersonating her, Cruella tried to get the actress Raquel Taylor to marry a gargoyle, Countess Lezorla had invented a she-wolf robot to seduce Fangface into stealing the maltese diamond cat for her, and Medula had turned scientists into stone to auction them off.

The Scorpion and Grueler were keeping their distance from Abdul the Giant, who looked ready to get in a fight with a few Ape Creatures. The Scorpion had tried abducting a cat that carried a secret formula on how to make synthetic gold, Grueler had tried to steal a mummy's treasure, Abdul had tried selling a scientist to aliens in exchange for jewels, and the Ape Creatures had tried to sacrifice another scientist when he was researching their island.

A large blue space monster was snarling at some alien spider-creatures, while the alien director Dr. Disastro and the green aliens who worked with Abdul rolled their eyes. The blue space monster had been sent to steal the greatest minds in the universe, and the spider-aliens had tried taking over a city (later on the world). Disastro had tried to blow up the earth for his movie-production.

One thing all the villains had in common was how they were all foiled by the Fangface Gang, and all despised the meddlers for interfering with their plans…

…and they all found each other's methods ridiculous, thus the reason they all cast angry looks at each other.

"Using a giant spider to do your work and create enormous insects to take over the world? Preposterous!" Dr. Cybron was sneering to Professor Webb. "What would happen when they started to lay eggs, and over-populate the earth? You'd have no control!"

"Oh, like your 'energy creature' idea was so brilliant?" Blackmire sneered. "You know how much energy it would take to control so many of those things? Your electric bill would be so high, it would be a phone-number!"

"Said the man who tried using a brain-switch to make a sea-creature dig up gold for him," scoffed Dr. Lupiter. "My magma-creatures were more useful to help me drill to the center of the earth and obtain all that energy-"

"Oh, yes. Lets drill to the center of the earth, cause a worldwide earthquake, and crack the planet in half!" Dr. Chill said, sarcastically. "On the downside, we'd all die. On the bright side, you'd die rich! Ha!"

"You have no room to talk yourself," Professor Arnos sneered. "Trying to flood the earth for money isn't much of an idea. …You could have waited for global-warming to do that for you, anyway."

"Like changing into a giant Heap creature was ingenius," Zorlof muttered, rolling his eyes. "Just to get revenge on a bunch of scientists, too, what a waste of time. At least my method was more sophisticated-"

"Turning into a werewolf to steal animals, so you could rule the animal kingdom? Oh yeah, REAL sophisticated," Zeno sneered, rolling his eyes. "My scheme was more clever-"

"Only because you stole MY idea!" Count Basel called from across the room, hearing his statement. "Unless there was anyone ELSE who had a magic ring that put others in a trance!"

"My ring made others obey my commands. Yours just put them in a coma!"

"Your method was bound to fail, anyway." Vera scoffed. "My plan involved getting rid of my cousin PERMANENTLY, rather than just hiding them away somewhere."

Count Basel scowled. "Killing them wouldn't be much fun, if you couldn't rub your victory in their faces…"

"Both of your plans were bound to fail. Trying to take over the throne? You'd have been caught sooner or later, whether those kids interfered or not." The Cobra Queen retorted. "Now, MY plan was more elaborate. Gloria and I looked exactly alike, and it was easy to fool her lawyer into giving me her entire fortune…"

"…Only flaw was sending a GIANT COBRA to kidnap her. Things like that tend to attract attention, don't you think?" Vulture Man added.

"Oh, and sending a giant vulture to kidnap villagers was so discrete?"

"Why the hell do you people have so many damned giant pets, anyway?" The Scorpion questioned. "What if you couldn't control them… and I doubt cleaning up after them would be a breeze. …And who was that idiot who tried controlling a dinosaur?"

"He's right. At least MY minions were a more controllable size," Zeno added.

"Compared to you, they'd be no different than that dinosaur," Abdul joked, and a few other villains laughed.

"You're one to talk, Goliath." Iron Mask scoffed. "Rather than getting diamonds, you should have had those aliens shrink you to a less-ridiculous height!"

"Oh, shut up! You're just jealous because I hit my growth-spurt faster than the rest of you!"

"Faster than Michael Jordan too, I'd bet." Medula huffed.

"All you earthlings' plots are inadequate," One of the spider-creatures snapped. "It's no wonder aliens are always chosen to be the masterminds. You all can't come up with any flawless methods!"

"…This from the spider-creatures who freaked out over a few spots painted on their uniforms," One of the green aliens whispered to his comrades, who chuckled.

"Hey, we didn't see YOU guys flying back to earth!" Another spider-creature snapped.

"Using technology was questionable anyway," Count Drako sneered. "Now, using dark magic… THAT has no flaws."

"Except when you have to go through several methods to reverse a spell," Misto muttered. "At least MY magic didn't have any side-effects!"

"Bull crap! All anyone had to do was switch a couple wires, and your wand would be broken," Zorak retorted.

"Said the swami who gave his magic words to a hairbrained werewolf," Countess Lezorla huffed. "And choosing a couple teenage boys to do your work? At least I chose their 'secret weapon' to do my dirty work for me!"

"Like he'd keep at it! That robot of yours was so ugly, it would've scared Lazarus' giant spider!" Medula commented.

"Oh, and you're so attractive, Miss 'Make Eye Contact With Me and Turn To Stone'?" Dragon Man scoffed.

"It was prettier than that mask you're wearing," One of the Skull Men retorted.

"And YOUR masks are so ravishing?" Lizard Man questioned.

Another Skull Man arched an eyebrow. "Who says these were masks?"

Everyone stopped and stared. "You honestly think we'd believe you were a bunch of talking skulls?" Neptune sneered, walking over and grabbing their heads. "I bet they're fakes!"

"Get away, you finned-freak!" One of the Skull Men shoved him away, making him crash into the blue space monster.

The space monster didn't take kindly to that, and grabbed a chair, throwing it. The Skull Men ducked, and the chair hit one of the Ape Creatures! "That's it! Now we're mad!" One of them shouted, and took out a spear and threw it.

Everyone dodged, the spear nearly taking off Vera's head! "So, you wanna play rough now, do ya?" she shouted, and grabbed her own spear.

All the villains used their own devices, to fend off any attacks. Arnos and Zorlof transformed themselves back into a Heap and a werewolf, getting into a fight with Abdul and the space monster; Medula put her amulet back on and tried turning Dragon Man to stone, while he used the golden dragon to try to change her into a golden statue; Count Basel and Zeno were in a struggle, trying to force each other to look at their rings; the Ape Creatures were fighting the green aliens; the Cobra Queen unleashed her giant cobra, which started to fight Vulture Man's giant vulture; Lizard Man was trying to turn Dr. Lupiter into a lizard, while the scientist was trying to turn him into a magma monster; The spider-creatures were having a web-off with Webb's giant spider; Grueler and the Scorpion were in a brawl; Countess Lezorla was in a cat-fight with Cruella; Neptune was fending off the gargoyle; Misto and Count Drako were having a magic-fight; The Sky Ghost turned himself invisible, and bonked Blackire and Cybron's heads together, only to be caught by Dr. Chill's freeze-ray; Vera was chasing after Neptune with a spear;…and Disastro was filming all this, hoping to turn it into a reality-TV show later on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Joe Ruby and Ken Spears watched the havoc from down the hall. "This is why I moved out of the apartments," Ken said.

"I don't blame you," Joe replied, and the two producers walked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And that's why it's bad to get so many villains together in one complex.

Please review. No flames, but I take suggestions.


	14. What If? Scenario 1

Well… here's a new one-shot. Might be kind of depressing, might contain fluff… hard to say, I can't really define my mood right now. Just read.

Setting: During MIF 2 (may contain spoilers for MIF 3)

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M for Moody.

Summary: We all know what the authoress did… but what if someone had stopped her?

Disclaimer: I only own myself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was just too much…

Her two best friends were gone, her sister refused to let her see her niece, everything in the tooniverse kept getting darker and darker… and now she had to lose her dog.

With so much going wrong, it was no wonder the dark thoughts started to pop into her mind, and a certain sorcerer could feel it. Having managed to survive by transferring his soul into an object, then using his power to see into another's soul, it was simple for Finneas to sense WG's growing depression.

_Yes… let the darkness absorb you… _he thought, as if he could speak to her, willing her to crumble as he saw her stand by the window, looking out at the small grave, clutching her pocket knife. _Your friends are gone, the world you love is changing, you keep failing at everything you do… even your werewolf half can't handle things on her own… you mess up at everything… you're a born failure… you can't do anything on your own… don't humor yourself anymore… take the knife and put your misery to an end…_

If he still had a face, he'd be grinning, watching as she held the knife shakily above her wrist, tears running down her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ricky…" she whispered. She had watched her beloved dog grow old and sick, losing his sight and hearing, his seizures getting worse- as if watching her lover commit suicide protecting her wasn't hard enough to watch.

_Your efforts prove in vain, why they're not even efforts since you accomplish nothing… you're going to keep failing the more you try… you can't even reason with your own sister, your words slur and stick to your tongue as your mind goes blank… everyone had to settle things for you… one day you'll be alone and no one will be there to help you, so give up now before you plummet further… press the knife into the skin and end this…_

She lowered the knife…

*Whoosh!*

A portal opened just then, and a familiar toon-friend stepped through. "Sorry to barge in, WG, but everyone wants to know… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted, eyes practically popping out of his head as he noticed what she was about to do.

WG, shocked, dropped the knife. "What… how…?" she gasped. "How did you open a portal to reality?"

"What, you thought that authors were the only ones who could? …What were you about to do just now?"

"Nothing…"

He glowered at her. "Nothing my eye. You were about to have an emo-moment, weren't you?!"

She said nothing.

"_Weren't _you?!"

"No! I… I almost was, but… what do you care, anyway?"

"Lets see, you're part of the team, the world is in jeopardy, we need you, do any of these reasons ring a bell? I mean, good grief, Wherever Girl, I know you're insane, but have you gone that far off the deep end, trying to kill yourself?!"

She clutched her fists, looking down at the ground.

"We've got trouble on our hands, and there's no reason for you to get so depressed-"

"No reason?! I just lost two of my best friends, my sister hates me and won't let me see the niece that I've been taking care of for the past couple years, and now I had to put my dog to sleep! Everything in my life is going wrong, I can't do anything right, keep (bleeping) things up, and you say I have _no reason_ to be depressed?!" She picked up the knife again.

_Yes, let your rage take over, blend it with the darkness within you, let it take control… _Finneas thought, feeling maliciously satisfied with the outcome so far.

"I can't do it anymore… I'm sorry…" she pressed the knife into her skin…

_Yes… yes… yes… YES…_

"No!" He lunged and grabbed her wrists, holding them tightly and forcing her to drop the knife. "Dammit, WG, snap out of it! Look at yourself!" He turned her attention to a mirror, making her stare at her paling face, red-rimmed bloodshot eyes, and trembling figure. "You're a shell of that crazy authoress who first came into the tooniverse in the first place! You have to let this go!"

WG began to sob. "I'm just scared… we lost Tracker, Lamone, Kassy, Kite… FF2… Silver…" she said, tears running down her face as she began to shake uncontrollably. "I don't want to go through this life without them… I don't want to see anyone else die!"

"And you think we'd like to see YOU die? The one who, no matter what situation we were in, always had a smart remark or never gave up even if things seemed hopeless? For the love of God, WG, imagine what Kiff would be like if one of his mothers just decided to give up on life- imagine what Brielle would be like! If everyone figured you couldn't make it, they'd give up just as easily! Leaping- Imagine what Silver would think! He sacrificed his own life to save your own- do you want him to watch and believe that it was all in vain?!"

She shook her head. "I just want to be with him…"

He sighed, relaxing and holding her shoulders now. "He's still with you… they're all with us. They'd want us to keep pushing on until we stopped those psychos and made sure they wouldn't harm anyone again."

"I know… but I keep messing things up… no matter what I do, I'm just a screw-up… nothing goes right for me."

He gripped her shoulders. "You think you messed up? How about when you saved Kiff by carrying him in your stomach before he was born, so that vampire blood in Brie's system wouldn't affect him? Or how about when you snapped Silver out of his darkness, despite he could have killed you? Heck, you pretty much helped take out Finneas by reminding us of his weakness and freeing FF2 from him… You've achieved more than you've given yourself credit for, WG."

She stood there, silent, tears still hitting the floor.

He took her hand, holding it tight. "Do you remember what I told you a long time ago, WG? Don't listen to what others say- not even whatever voices you're hearing in that thick head of yours. I told you once, and I'll tell you again, you're going to go far someday. This depression… it won't last forever. You just have to let it go, don't let it change who you are. The gang doesn't want to lose you, Brielle doesn't want to lose you… I don't want to lose you, even. You're a strong girl… don't change now."

She looked at him, tears blurring her vision, and she hugged him tight, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm just scared… I don't know what to do…" she whispered, her voice trembling.

He held her tight. "Don't worry… we're here. If you need help, we'll be there."

She held on to him a while longer, until the tears stopped falling. He was serious about it all, and was even scared she guessed, from seeing what she had become… she could tell it because of the way he spoke.

He cleared his throat, pulling away and wiping his eye. "C'mon, I think I'm allergic to this reality-place."

She nodded, opening a portal back to the toon-world, holding his hand tightly. "Thanks, Pugs,"

With that, they returned home.

If Finneas still had a face, he'd be scowling, cursing if he had a voice to match, for love had come in his way once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Note to self- beat up any moron who laughed at the ending.

Yeah, yeah, as you can tell, I was in another mood, but rather than having emo-moments, I write to ease my sorrow… plus I get a kick out of people's reactions.

Now review.


End file.
